Wrath Of The Death Lord
by Onyx-Pendant
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Summary

Wrath Of The Death Lord

World of Warcraft belongs to blizzard

Percy Jackson belongs Rick Riordan

I own neither of these schools of literature and gaming... I merely enjoy spending my free time in their playgrounds./p

This story is set during the reign of the Lich king right when he starts making death knights to defeat the scarlet crusade. When the Lich king goes down too greet Razuvious and observe the process that created these great warriors, he then stops the necromancers before they reach the body of a 11 year old human, sensing a deep darkness and power in the child pushing the necromancers aside he uses his power to raise the young boy and crowns him Lidonis Elenus, Death Lord, Champion of the Scourge. Heir to the Lich King, Then later on on during the raid on Icecrown Citadel the Lich king realizes his oncoming defeat and gifts his champion with his sword Frostmourne, before shoving him through the Lich Portal* and into another world. But upon entering that portal neither Lich king nor heir expected it to take Lidonis directly to the underworld in the throne room of Lord Hades himself.

Death Lord (*Knight) Lidonis would be a modified crazy strong Death Knight combining all the classes. He would have the strength and power of a Frost Death Knight with access to multiple weapons, have the strength and resilience of a Blood DK but with the ability to use a practically living bone shield while also having the attributes of an overpowered Unholy, DK who can tame not only undead but demons as well and summon them through the Lich Portal (my creation, is when a highly powerful member of the scourge uses thier power to create a portal that looks like a swirling vortex of ice and frost on the ground or in a wall) basically he was godmodded in every single spec but hey he has to fight gods and titans so its only fair!

Future pairing Lidonis/Nyx(Nox) the Greek/Roman goddess of the night.

FYI Lidonis' name is to be pronounced as such Lid-Oh-Niss Ellen-Us Also Lidonis' gear looks like the death knight starter gear only his is a pure black that is lined with silver. His robe is ocassionally unopened in the middle (but miraculously stays on "what!?") And underneath is a plate chest piece and plate legguards he has two handaxes in his belt and three daggers on a black leather belt going across his chest and has his runeblade/Frostmourne slung over his back (the only weapon you can see everything else is under his robe.) For his hand axes imagine small greataxes of the ebon blade and for his daggers imagine small greatwsords of the ebon blade

!Warning! Chapters will each be less than 2k words each becuase of the writing platform i use on my tablet. (Which is where these stories will be written.)


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Ago  
Arthas sighed as he sat upon his throne in Archerus pondering the awesome and deadly efficiency of his newest creations, the Death Knights. The death knights had been his first line of defense against the scarlet crusade, his soldiers had decimated the scarlet dogs attacking force, and quickly adapted turning their original defensive purpose into an offensive tactic, pushing the crusaders further, and further back while broadening Arthas' reach all the way. Standing swiftly Arthas began to walk forward intent on finding Razuvious and watching him create these great warriors himself.  
(Break)  
Instructor Razuvious sighed with distaste as he watched another failed recruit try desperately to fight off the horde of ghouls the necromancers had summoned to dispose of it. The instructor glanced over his shoulders at the small pit in the center of the room where most of his other failed initiates were chained, the small pit had begun to overflow as more and more of those who were resurrected were deemed unworthy, meaning that he was forced to dispose of the new recruits he created and were deemed as such. He turned back around to inspect the new body that the ghouls would bring to be tested, only to find his master the Lich king standing before him looking down at the remains of the failed initiate with distaste, "Milord!" Razuvious cried dropping to one knee "What are you doing here?" The Lich king ignored his question and kicked at the remains at his feet, Razuvious shuddered as his king spoke, every syllable seeming to drop the temperature around them until the fearsome instructors teeth were chattering as he struggled to speak his answer. "What will become of this one Razuvious?" Taking a breath to calm himself the instructor answered as calmly as he could knowing that to show weakness to his lord would be to sign his own death warrant "We will give it a week Milord wait for his consciousness to fully slip away, then raise him again as a ghoul." Arthas stared at the instructor who raised his head to meet his kings glare, a silence filled the air for several moments. "Well!?" The Lich king barked "Get on with it! Bring out the next one!" Razuvious flinched and quickly rose too his feet "Yes milord!" He turned to the necromancers who had been standing some distance away since the appearance of their master, and had a slight smile on their faces as they watched the mighty instructor shaking with fear before his king, Razuvious glared, "Ghouls bring me the next body!" Razuvious sighed as he saw the ghouls dragging back a small statured body Razuvious paled at the thought of having another squeaky voiced gnome running around the hold, until the ghouls threw the body at his feet. looking down he gasped as he saw the young child before him, the boy looked as though he had yet to reach eleven years of age he was ten at best, on his head was a mop of shaggy white hair and his features, though young had a regal air about them. Razuvious shook his head knowing that even if resurrected the boys age would not allow him to house enough strength or stamina to aid them for several years running his hand through his hair he sighed and said quietly "Dispose of it." "No." The necromancers froze midspell and Razuvious looked towards his king. The Lich king had his head tilted to the side and was looking at the young one with an air of interest "Even at this young age I can sense great power in this child, and an even greater darkness lying within him." "But Milord. Even if I let the necromancers raise him it would be several years before-" "Silence! Do not defy my will, Razuvious I care not about the time or effort it would take to make this work," Turning to face the boy the Lich king raised his hand, a ball of dark energy forming at his fingertips "And I said nothing about allowing the necromancers to raise him." Razuvious gasped at the thought of the Lich king preforming a resurrection on the small boy, for a second Razuvious wondered to himself if the child's body would even allow him to hold that much magical power. The ball of energy shot forth from the Lich kings hands and entered the young boys chest, the air was still. Silent, even the ghouls had stopped their movement and were staring at the young boy with interest. The young one gasped and his eyes shot open giving off an eerie light blue glow. The child groaned and sat up, giving a long and loud yawn he glanced around at his surroundings Razuvious was shocked as he saw the boy seemingly unafraid of the rotten horrors standing all around him, the boy seemed to blink a few times before looking directly at the Lich king and asking a simple question "Where am I?" Arthas smiled and spoke "Tell me your name little one." The young boy blinked again and leaned back, looking towards the ceiling seemingly searching his mind for the correct answer. Looking back towards the Lich king the boy frowned and spoke slowly "I-I think my name is Lidonis, Lidonis... Elenus." "Arthas reached his hand forward and Lidonis took it using the Lich king for balance as he rose shakily to his feet. " Well Lidonis, My name is Arthas, and as for your question you are in Archerus the Ebon Hold, I am known as a king here, the Lich King to be precise and you little Lidonis, you are to be my heir."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath of the Death Lord: Chapter Two

AN: Nyx (Nox) is the Greek (Roman) Protogenoi Goddess of Night, born directly from chaos she is feared by all of the gods.

Slight plot change... My original plot was this. "This story is set during the reign of the Lich king right when he starts making death knights to defeat the scarlet crusade. When the Lich king goes down too greet Razuvious and observe the process that created these great warriors, he then stops the necromancers before they reach the body of a 11 year old human, sensing a deep darkness and power in the child pushing the necromancers aside he uses his power to raise the young boy and crowns him Lidonis Elenus, Death Lord, Champion of the Scourge. Heir to the Lich King, Then later on on during the raid on Icecrown Citadel the Lich king realizes his oncoming defeat and gifts his champion with his sword Frostmourne, before shoving him through the Lich Portal* and into another world. But upon entering that portal neither Lich king nor heir expected it to take Lidonis directly to the underworld in the throne room of Lord Hades himself. Future Lidonis/Nyx pairing."

My new plot is this (Don't worry it's pretty much the same concept it'll just be a bit more fun to write about like this.) This story is set during the reign of the Lich king right when he starts making death knights to defeat the scarlet crusade. When the Lich king goes down too greet Razuvious and observe the process that created these great warriors, he then stops the necromancers before they reach the body of a 10 year old human, sensing a deep darkness and power in the child. Pushing the necromancers aside he uses his power to raise the young boy and crowns him Lidonis Elenus, Death Lord, Champion of the Scourge. Heir to the Lich King, Then Five years later the Lich king is feared throughout all of Azaroth and no one is strong enough to stand up to him, before the Lich king fully launches his campaign to rule Azaroth he decides to send his new son into a different world, one that he may rule on his own. He then gifts his champion with his sword Frostmourne (Altered by Author, it only eats souls when Lidonis wills it too and doesn't curse him and Arthas can talk to Lidonis through the blade), before sending him through the Lich Portal and into another world. But upon entering that portal neither Lich king nor heir expected it to take Lidonis directly to the underworld in the throne room of Lord Hades himself. Future Lidonis/Nyx pairing."

Yay! Doesn't that seem more fun? I think it does. On to the story!

"Well Lidonis, My name is Arthas, and as for your question you are in Archerus, the Ebon Hold, I am known as the king here, the Lich King to be precise and you little Lidonis, you are to be my heir."

(Time Break, Present day)

Even sitting on his throne, His father's words still rang clearly in Lidonis' head, it had been five long years since the day of his rebirth and Lidonis, now 15 held powers that would easily rival his fathers. But those powers did not come without cost, over the years the young boy had watched many friends fall and seen many horrors. Lidonis frowned as he remembered the attempted betrayal by his once friend Darion Morgraine, the man allowed himself to be swayed by the paladin Tyrion Fordring, and Lidonis had made sure that, that would be the last mistake the man would ever make, the moment Morgraine had attempted to draw a blade on his king was the moment the former High Lords head was rolling on the so called "Holy Ground" Lidonis smirked as he recalled the look on the foolish paladins face as the former scourge commanders head came to a stop at his feet, painting his white and gold boots, red with blood. And his father's wishes were the only reason as to why the paladins head was not lying next to Morgraine's, the right to kill Tyrion resided in his father's hands, and his alone. The paladin turned out to be a bigger coward than Lidonis had predicted, the minute Morgraine was slain and the paladin was faced with both the Lich King and his already infamous heir, the paladin chose to run over an honorable death and pulled a hearthstone from his pocket, leaving the rest of his men to be slaughtered. It was a crying shame, for Lidonis had been looking forward to turning the former "beacon of light" into a mindless ghoul once his father had finished with him. The mere irony of the concept had sent Lidonis into fits of laughter almost falling from his seat next to his father's throne, and had immediately gained approval from the Lich King.

Lidonis shook his head, pulling himself from his memories he rose from his small throne carved out of the ice surrounding his father's, patted away at the ice-crystals that had settled on his robes while he was sitting, and left the throne room. As he began to walk the halls of the Ebon Hold, He spotted his father looking down from his favorite terrace, and observing the ruins of the former scarlet crusade stronghold. After the crusaders had been stamped out, his father had allowed a number of boars, bears, and wolves to pour into the ruins and sent the new recruits to pit themselves against the beasts for training. "No rest for the dead." Lidonis smirked as he heard his father's voice whisper in his mind. Though Lidonis had to admit that this method of training was better than none, it did not compare to the warzone that Lidonis and his fellow Knights were brought up in. "Despite your impatience, Lidonis I do not believe that our recruits are powerful enough to level Stormwind just yet." Lidonis sulked "That doesn't mean you can't send me and the other fully trained Knights, I'm sure were more than enough." "I agree. However the time has not yet come." Lidonis sighed "And I'd appreciate it Father, if you stopped reading my mind, you never know when you might find something you didn't want to." Lidonis could almost feel his father smirking "Like what? Perhaps more dirty thoughts about the young night elf girl that you've been training, 'Master'" Lidonis flushed "Shut up old man." The Lich king's cold laughter resonated throughout his head but even so he felt his father's presence in his mind fade away. Lidonis grinned at thought of what might have happened had anyone else called the Lich King an old man. "They would have been slain and thrown over the highest terrace as food for the wolves below us" And he's back, Lidonis rolled his eyes "Father..." The Lich King sighed "Alright, Alright." This time when he felt his father leave his mind Lidonis did a quick mental scan, ensuring that his father did in fact leave and wasn't merely hiding.

Lidonis glanced around him and seeing a sulking Instructor Razuvious began to head over. "Hey Uncle Raz, What's up?" Razuvious glanced at the teenager and sighed "You cannot begin to comprehend my pain young one." Lidonis laughed. "What's going on?" Razuvious shook his head "I'm currently training a recruit that reminds me of when I first started to train you." Lidonis scowled, "What the hell is so bad about that!?" Razuvious smirked picking on the young prince was clearly beginning to cheer him up. "He's overconfident and eager for battle, it's insanely annoying seeing as how he hasn't even crafted a Runeblade yet." Lidonis smirked. "Well, clearly my overconfidence was called for, considering our last spar ended with you in the infirmary Razuvious." Lidonis could hear his father laughing in the back of his mind and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the Lich King had absolutely no respect for personal boundaries. Razuvious frowned, "Well overconfidence for someone with the ability to live up to it is a lot different from overconfidence from someone with barely enough potential to even bear the name Death Knight" "I believe I bear the name Death "Lord" Uncle, you can't compare every recruits potential to mine."

(I just recently discovered that those are an actual thing... So... In this fanfic there aren't any, Lidonis is the only one... Sorry for any misconceptions)

Razuvious smirked "Fair enough, although you'll have to put me in the infirmary more than once before I start to call you my lord, little one." Lidonis was still hearing his father's laughter when a large hand landed on his shoulder and shoved him roughly aside. "Move kid." Lidonis fell sideways and crashed into the floor. Silence reigned in the Ebon Hold, Razuvious had taken a step back and his mouth was slightly open, his father's laughing had long since ceased, even the ghouls had stopped what they were doing and hid their faces behind their hands, fearing punishment.

Lidonis looked up at his assailant and saw a blood elf wearing the death knight recruit armor, he was waving a Runeblade about wildly as he spoke in a haughty voice "OK Instructor Rasovio I made my sword, it's clearly a masterpiece as I'm sure you expected, now what do I do, and please this time give me something meaningful to do." Razuvious flinched at the mispronunciation of his name and then paled as Lidonis rose and placed his hand inside his robe, the instructor would have bet every last coin he had that the young heir was gripping the handle of one of his axes. Lidonis' voice rang out across the Ebon Hold, as cold as his fathers.

"What is your name Death Knight?" It was an order, not a question, and Razuvious resisted the temptation to drop to one knee and declare his full name and rank. However the threat of death in the boy's voice was lost on the recruit as he turned to the teenager and laughed before answering "Don't worry kid, you'll never forget what my name is again, pretty soon everyone will know my name! I'm Jint, the most powerful Death Knight alive! And the future champion of the scourge! I'm pretty sure that the instructor here was about to let me fight something and show my skills, you can stay and watch if you want too, maybe you'll learn something!" Lidonis' eye twitched at the elf's haughty tone and he struggled to resist the urge to rip the man's vocal cords out on the spot. The elf clearly didn't know of Lidonis' existence as the Lich kings heir, and Lidonis had full plans to let that slide until the elf opened his mouth once more. "Yeah I pretty much am gonna run this place once the Lich King dies, so if you want too you can go ahead and kneel down kid, maybe I'll even train you." Lidonis' eyes narrowed dangerously before he spoke "I'll do Razuvious a favor then, rather than summon a ghoul for you to fight why don't you spar with me? That should be more than enough for the instructor to assess your ability." Razuvious nodded quickly not wanting to anger the young heir anymore, the blood elf shrugged "Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kid." Lidonis merely smiled before hearing his father speak in his head "Once you're done there come see me in the throne room." Lidonis nodded subtly "No problem." Lidonis walked thirty yards away and stuffed his hand into the pockets of his robes, Jint smirked "Your loss kid, I won't hold back!" Lidonis merely nodded.

Razuvious yelled start and Jint shot forward holding his blade above his head as he screamed bloody murder. Lidonis smiled. The moment the blood elf got within 20 feet Lidonis slammed his heel into the ground and blood red flames shot out in a circle around him at ground level, slamming into Jint's legs and making him cry out in pain as he fell forward, crashing face first onto the stone floor. (Blood Boil, I've always pictured it as a knock back kind of thing) Lidonis flicked his thumb as though to toss a coin and four small pillars of ice shot out of the ground in a square around the prone elf, Lidonis twirled his index finger and frost covered chains shot from the pillars binding the elf to the ground. (Chains of ice) a bolt of black energy shot from Lidonis' hand and struck the floor creating a large runic circle on the ground around them, the ground within the circle began to glow blood red and bubble as though boiling. The captive elf began to scream as he writhed about in pain.

(My mix of Death and Decay and Unholy Ground: while standing in it Lidonis is healed and his power is increased by about a third, however anyone other than Lidonis who stands on the enchanted ground will feel immeasurable pain.)

Lidonis walked forward slowly enjoying the screams of his helpless prey, (He's a Harbinger of Death who was raised in a warzone that quickly turned into a simple massacre, and the only son of a man who commands millions of rotting horrors and wages war on the world while spreading an all-consuming plague, he's gonna be a little psychopathic. Just a little. I'll try not to go overboard with it.) Lidonis counted out a minute in his head and then allowed the spell to fade the chained elf looked up with fear at the teenager and whimpered "Who are you?" Lidonis leaned down "Three things: One, I Am Lidonis Elenus, only son of the Lich king and Prince of the Scourge. I am a Death Lord, your superior in every shape and form, my age means nothing, I have seen horrors that would have you writhing in nightmares and laying in a pool of your own piss. Two, and listen carefully here. My. Father. Will. Never. Die. Three, and even more important than the two prior," Lidonis lowered his face to where the death knight could feel is breath and allowed his true eyes to show, (Think the Lich King's eyes, they will be referred to as Lidonis' True Eyes from now on) As the ethereal blue flames flickered where his eyes should be Lidonis whispered, "I don't kneel, Not to Anyone." Lidonis took a single step back and slammed his boot into the elf's face, the force of the kick breaking the chains wrapped around him and sending him flying into a wall fifty yards away. When Jint hit the wall his body was immediately covered by a layer of frost and he was frozen in place, like an extremely beat up wall ornament, Lidonis blinked and restored the illusion placed over his eyes changing them to a normal deep brown. He glanced at the instructor and bowed slightly "I apologize for the interruption Instructor. He will thaw out in about an hour, I will now be on my way, my father has requested my presence." The instructor nodded "You can skip the formalities Little One I would likely has beaten the recruit myself had you not arrived. I hold no grudge against you interrupting my training regimen." Lidonis smiled "Thank you Uncle, and I'll give father your regards." The instructor nodded and Lidonis began to walk away. "Oh, Lidonis? Do me a favor?" Lidonis turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Uncle?" The instructor smirked "Next time someone insults you or your father, don't hold back." Lidonis grinned "No problem Instructor, I'll see ya later." And with that Lidonis turned and left the room.

Lidonis' smile slipped when he entered the throne room, his father's helmet was resting on the arm of the throne and the Lich King was rubbing the bridge of his nose so deep in though he didn't even sense Lidonis' approach. "Father." The Lich king started, his hand reaching for the blade resting against his throne before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah Lidonis, you startled me, my son." "So I see father, what was it that you needed me for?" The Lich King sighed "I have made a decision my son, while in my mental state the pros and cons of such a choice still wage war, I know that this is what needs to be done." "Very well father." The Lich king leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "I will lead an army through the gates of Stormwind in three days' time." "Father that's eccelle-" "Silence, Lidonis. You will not be going." The air stilled and for the second time that day silence reigned as Lidonis' rage began to build. "What did you say father?" The Lich king sighed and leaned back in his throne glad that his son had enough restraint to not simply draw his blade and strike, which his trembling right hand clearly showed want of doing. "I have another task for you, one that I will only ever give once, and only too you." Lidonis quelled his anger. "And what is that father?" "How often do you make use of the Lich Portal Lidonis? And for what purpose?" Lidonis blinked, taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "Maybe once or twice a day, weapon storage, teleportation, summoning. That's it." "Your power grows by the day my son, and though you are not there yet, soon will come a day when your power will surpass even mine." Lidonis laughed, "Doubtful father, I am not so naive to deny that I am powerful but no one in Azaroth can defeat you." The Lich king sighed, "And that my son brings us to my decision, no one in Azaroth is strong enough to stand against me, and I intend to keep it that way." Lidonis took a step back subtly moving his left hand towards his hand axes "Father, surely you don't mean..." The Lich king looked up at his son and then after a brief mental scan his eyes widened. "NO! No, no, no! That is precisely what I intend to prevent!" He sighed "I believe that if things stay the way that they are we will inevitably come to blades, and I do not wish war against my own son." Lidonis shook his head fiercely "I would never draw a blade against you father" the Lich king laughed slightly "Sans the word father that is precisely the same thing your former ally Darion Morgraine said to me. Power brings conflict my son and I do not wish either of our blades to be pressed against the others throat." Lidonis tilted his head "Then what precisely is your intention father." "I have foregone the production of the Icecrown Citadel and rather put most of our resources into one Lich Portal, you will journey through this portal and into another world you will rule your new world, and I will rule mine and we may remain father and son, not enemies." Lidonis shook his head "how do you expect us to remain as we are should we be in two different realms?" The Lich king stood and held Frostmourne out to the young prince. "I will gift you with my blade and the power that it holds, I am still bound partially to the blade even after forfeiting ownership. I will speak to you through it and act as your advisor, not your ruler, simply your father."

Lidonis stared down at the blade held before him, slowly he took hold of the handle and gasped aloud as he felt the monstrous power that was flowing from the blade, as the runes inscribed upon the blade began to glow with an ethereal blue flame. The tunes flashed black and then calmed. Lidonis sighed as the sword seemed to settle down and the overwhelming power of the blade was quelled slightly but Lidonis could tell, just as the runes still smoked the same blue gaze as his father's eyes that the power of the blade was still there, simply lying dormant, waiting for his command. Frostmourne had accepted him. Lidonis gasped as the metal of the blade began glow and his Runeblade was drawn from its sheath and floated to the glowing Frostmourne the metal's merged and bubbled for a moment before separating and solidifying into two identical Runeblades, (they both look exactly like Frostmourne) he could sense Frostmourne's power emanating from both blades, each sword feeling as though they were a mere extension of his arms. The Lich King hummed silently, "It appears Frostmourne bound itself to your other Runeblade, it's hard to tell which is which." "They're the same... they both hold the same power… Twin blades..." Lidonis looked behind him and saw that a second sheath had appeared on his back, the sheath's matched as well, Lidonis glanced at his father, smiling, and failed to notice the runes on the blades quickly flash red. The Lich Kings smile slipped quickly and his eyes lit up with an uncharacteristic worry, "Brace yourself Lidonis."

Before Lidonis could respond he cried out as pain shot through him and hundreds of images flashed through his head, faces, smiles marred with blood, voices replaced by unearthly screams, with a gasp he realized that he knew all of these people. Darion Morgraine, Scarlet soldiers and citizens, men who fought against him at Lights Hope, the failed initiate he slain to prove himself to Razuvious. These were people he faced in battle. These were all of the people he had struck down. He felt their presence, slip away, and then come back ten times stronger. Almost as if the memories of those he had slain were being absorbed into the blades the runes on the twin blades began to glow black. And he felt great power emanating from both the swords. And he felt his own power merging with it. As the pain went away he felt his former enemies presence fade away slightly, he could still sense them, still hear their voices, but only if tried to do so. He looked up at his father uncertainly. The black glow from the runes on the blade ceased and was replaced by the regular ethereal blue smoke. "Father… what was that?" Arthas smiled. "That was Frostmourne, the blade just reached into your memories, and absorbed the souls of all those that have fallen before your blade, their power meager though it may be from some of the scarlet dogs you have slain, is now bound to yours, and their spirits are now bound too your blades. With each life you take your power will grow, and your blades will absorb another soul." Lidonis stared at the swords in his hands before sheathing them and looking towards his father.

"Father, I..." "Silence my son. The journey between worlds will be a long one, conserve your energy and use the time to get used to your new weapons and decide what you wish to do upon your arrival. Now go." The Lich king turned and a small vortex of frost magic and dark energy formed at his fingertips. He walked over to the left side of the room where a small arch had been built, And pressed his hand into the side of the arch. As the ball of energy was absorbed into the arch a storm of frost seemed to appear in the gateway and black lightning flitted across the archway. Lidonis looked nervously into portal before glancing towards his father and gaining a nod. He sighed "Tell everyone I said goodbye, father." Before stepping into the portal, and vanishing.

Lidonis looked around him, he stood in a frozen wasteland, every now and then a bolt of black energy will strike the ground and open a doorway, Lidonis would peer into the gate and then close it quickly, "If I'm going to conquer a world, I might as well wait for an interesting one." At around the forth gate that opened there was a voice that accompanied it, speaking into his mind he heard the voice of a young girl, "My servant, heed my call an-" Lidonis crushed the mental connection and all but slammed the gateway closed. "Nope. I can feel the light magic flowing from that place, don't feel like dealing with that." What seemed like hours passed before a pure black gate opened near Lidonis' feet. As Lidonis peered into the gate his eyes lit up with recognition. He wasn't sure where this place was, but it absolutely reeked of death, and as he listened closely he began to hear screams, some in fear most in agony. A small smile appeared on his face, He loved it, Lidonis braced himself to dive through the gateway, however, the moment his feet made contact with the portal he was knocked back by a powerful gust of energy.

Lidonis groaned in displeasure and sat up looking for the unforeseen attacker and his eyes were met by a large skeletal warrior. The skeleton bore regal looking armor and a large axe, a rattling voice came from its throat, "No living can enter the underworld." Okay. Now Lidonis was annoyed. Not only was he being attacked by a pile of bones, the exact thing he usually gives orders too, but the guy didn't even realize that Lidonis was dead. How insulting. Lidonis cocked his head in thought. Well, I guess im not really dead anymore, but I'm not really alive, and I'm not an undead… well… let's just say that I AM death, after all I'm an experienced killer, I'm renowned as the Reaper in Azaroth, I actually hold the power to steal peoples souls now, And I can reverse death and control the person I revived… "Lidonis… I think you have more pressing matters to deal with right now…" Lidonis rolled his eyes at his father's voice. "You're always interrupting me." The lich king laughed. "Well at least we know the communication works." "Fine ill deal with the skeleton." Not bothering to draw his swords he held out his hand and a ball of black energy flew out and struck the skeleton in the chest causing it to explode. (Death Coil) Lidonis looked at his hand, shocked. He let out a low whistle, "Wow that was a lot stronger than it usually is." He heard his father's voice in his head, annoyed. "Weren't you listening to me? Frostmourne absorbed the souls of all the people you've killed and added their power to yours, of course it's stronger!" Lidonis smiled "Cool." He laughed as he heard his father sigh. "Well, since I'm death now, it wouldn't be proper to not look like it, especially since whoever it is that's in charge of this 'underworld' is trying so hard to make me feel welcome." "Good luck, not that you'll need it, Mr. Death." With a grin and a nod he lifted his hood above his head and removed the spell on his eyes, allowing his true eyes to show. He summoned his death charger and drew both of his Runeblades before mentally guiding his steed to walk through the portal. The moment one of the Death Chargers hooves touched the portal, it and Lidonis were engulfed in a storm of frost and black energy.

In Camp Half-Blood: Rachel Dare screamed in pain as her eyes began to glow an unearthly green, as the campers around her shrieked in panic barking orders to one another. One teen stood above the rest with shaggy black hair and see green eyes he stood out from most of his fellow man, he shouted an order with a voice that screamed authority, "Go get Chiron!" before anyone could react a voice came from behind him. "I'm Here Percy" the large centaur walked forward his eyes on the glowing girl. She had stopped screaming and was now staring at the sky with her mouth hanging open, green smoke began to pour from her mouth and as did a ghostly voice.

"Nyx, has awoken. The goddess of the night will arise once again, and Zeus will tremble before her. But her will is not her own, Nyx's destined one will arrive, and she will give herself to him. His will, will be hers. His intent, will be hers. And his orders, she will obey. Tartarus will set all whom he holds free, and war will follow. The titans will strike again, the giants will rise once more, and Tartarus will hold the world under siege, and Nyx's destined one will rise above the ashes and wage war against the monsters of old."

The camp erupted with cries of anguish, shouts of "Tartarus, titans, and giants together!? There's no way that we can defeat them all!" Chiron slammed his hoof into the ground a few times, "This is not our only problem!" There was silence across the camp before Chiron whispered "Nyx… The daughter of Chaos… Will awake?" Percy turned to the centaur. "What does that mean Chiron?" The centaur looked up, "Percy, Nyx is the direct daughter of chaos, the goddess of night and darkness, and one of the most powerful deities to ever exist, even Gaea herself can barely compare to Nyx. And the thought that she will obey this man, regardless of the task he gives her… that's a very frightening thought." Percy frowned, but it slipped as a blond girl grasped his arm and he flashed her a reassuring smile. A muscular looking boy with roman numerals tattooed on his arm stood and asked, "Who do you think Nyx's destined one is? If it's someone with good intentions we may not be in trouble." Chiron smiled weakly. "That's true Jason." The crowd began to murmur about who the destined one might be, some even shouting out Percy and Jason's names and earning a sharp glare from the blonde at Percy's side. Chiron opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut off by a second scream from the oracle. The crowd hushed quickly as her body contorted as if stuck hard in the gut by an iron fist. Her face was twisted into a horrible expression full of fear, the glow of her eyes changed to black, and the smoke that poured from her mouth turned blood red. And for once, the Oracle of Delphi's voice sounded frightened.

"The Lord of death approaches. His eyes alight with an ethereal blue flame, this world is his to tame. He rides upon a steed of chaos, and holds the reigns of war in his grasp. Born of unholy power, and raised in blood, his rage is that of a never-ending winter. Cloaked in wrath, his armor is forged from the black blood of the fallen gods, he bears the twin blades of Frostmourne, and their soul-stealing power is his to control. His wrath knows no boundaries, and his power bears no limits. Thanatos will tremble in fear of him, for He _is_ death, he owns it, he controls it, he creates it, and with each breath he draws, he defies it. He will be beloved by the night, and feared by the light, Mortals and Immortals alike will kneel before his blades. The gods will tremble beneath his gaze. And the world will quake beneath his rage. His will alone will hold the power to change the fates design. And his victory, is undeniable."

Silence reigned as the campers struggled to determine who was a bigger threat, Tartarus and his army, or this Lord of death that seemed to be the very embodiment of power. Frightened murmurs were heard all throughout the camp, until Chiron whispered, eyes alight with fear, "Tartarus… Titans… Giants… Nyx… Destined one… Lord of death… undeniable victory… limitless power… soul-stealing blades… beloved by the night… Nyx… oh no... I have to inform Olympus." "I'm coming too." Percy said quickly, and Jason echoed him. Chiron nodded and the three turned and ran to the big house at high speed a collective shiver ran through the camp, and the demi-gods knew exactly who the bigger threat was. The Lord of Death approaches.

Sitting on his throne, Lord Hades shifted uncomfortably and looked around nervously; for the first time in his memory, hell seemed to be getting really _cold_.

AN: yes that was a Zero No Tsukiama reference while he was in the lich portal, and I plan on making another AU based off of this one where Lidonis goes into that world instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, readers! You have my sincerest apologies for the delay in the update, I hit a bit of an writers block for WOTDL, however, I have used that opportunity to put forth effort into trapping a couple of the plot bunnies that had been bouncing around my mind. As such there are a few new fanfiction series that I will be posting alongside of this chapter. Titled, Harrison Menethil (Harry Potter/WoW crossover, set in world of Harry Potter), and Art of War Online (Sword Art Online Fanfiction) Check them out please! This chapter of WOTDL is possibly the longest yet, although there will likely be some grammatical errors as my beta-reader is on vacation.

CHAPTER: THREE (ARRIVAL)

(Hades partial POV) Lord Hades, first-born son of Cronus and Rhea, god of the dead, god of riches, lord of the underworld, and master of the god of death, shifted nervously, as a swirling vortex of ice and snow raged in the center of his throne room. Every few seconds a bolt of black lightning would flit across the vortex filling the room with its dark glow. A small army of skeletal soldiers surrounded the vortex, holding a variety or weapons from M16's, to battle axes. However the presence of his minions provided little comfort to him as the raging storm seemed to have some kind of force field surrounding it that prevented any of them from getting within ten feet of it. Hades blanched as he felt dark energy flood the room.

A Titan? The thought flitted across his mind quickly. No, this is different, it feels… darker. He turned behind him and caught a glimpse of his servant Thanatos, the god of death. Only to find the aforementioned god shielding Hades' wife Persephone, who clung to the death gods arm for support. The god of death's normally calm and handsome features were marred by a large frown and frightened eyes.

Suddenly the roar of the vortex was silenced, and Hades turned quickly towards the storm to find it sitting still, even the black lightning that had been shooting across the side of it was frozen in place, and covered in a layer of frost, Hades squinted, it looked as though the entire vortex had been frozen solid. Suddenly there was a sound like a gunshot as a large crack appeared in the center of the frozen storm. And then, it exploded. Shards of ice shot out from the center of the throne room, shredding half of Hades' undead forces and impaling themselves into the walls. Hades had to put a shield over himself and Thanatos to prevent their own injuries.

A loud spectral neigh filled the room, sounding more like a war cry than the sound of an animal, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Where the vortex once was now stood a mighty warhorse, the steed had a hellishly frightening appearance. Its black body was covered in blacker armor that was decorated with metal spikes and skulls. Large sharpened bone tusks sprouted from the horse's helmet. And haunted blue eyes glowed from behind it. Its hooves here alight with a blue flame yet a path of frost seemed to grow from where its hooves touched the ground. The horse shook its mane impatiently and neighed again. But before the horse's frightening neigh sounded throughout the room Hades would have sworn he heard the delicate tinkling of ice crystals when it shook its head. The horse looked around it slowly, its unearthly blue eyes glaring at the skeletons surrounding it, and sending a collective shiver through their ranks before resting on him. The horse slowly began to walk towards him, the skeletons rushing to get out of its way as it did so. It wasn't until the beast began to move that Hades managed to pull his gaze from the frightening animal and look at the man seated upon its back, almost immediately he regretted doing so. If he thought that the steed was frightening, its visage was nothing compared to its rider. The Horses rider sat upon its back wearing a long black robe that was edged with silver, a set of black shoulder plates rested on his shoulders, each decorated with small spikes and a skull, a small group of spectral bones flew around him in a circle, (Bone Shield) he guided the horse without holding its reigns, as in his hands he held two identical black longswords with what looked like the skull of a dragon grafted around the handle. Black armored gauntlets held the blades with what Hades recognized as a warriors seasoned grip. Etched into each blade was an identical set of runes that glowed blue and had an ethereal blue smoke rising from them. The blades had a disturbing sentience about them, and the smoke that rose from the runes seemed to dance, drawing Hades attention. Hades stared fascinated into the blue smoke, watching as countless faces rose in the smoke, screaming silent screams of pain and terror. Hades looked into the man's face, and saw that the hood he wore shaded his face, allowing only his eyes to be seen.

Those eyes… Those eyes would haunt Hades for the rest of eternity.

While the steed's eyes were simply glowing blue orbs, the rider's eyes were small, blue, ethereal flames, they danced in his sockets and a ghostly haze rose from them, they told a promise of pain and death for all who crossed the rider. As though he would feast on your very soul. The horse and its rider came to a stop three feet from him, and the rider glared into Hades own eyes, his eyes taunting him, daring him to attack, and sending a clear message that if he was foolish enough to do so, he would be cut down in an instant, an insatiable bloodlust lurked beneath those eyes, Hades shivered uncomfortably, feeling disturbingly weak under the riders gaze. Hades felt like a mortal in this man's presence. The rider shifted his gaze towards the other two gods in the room, and his gaze lingered on them for a short while.

Persephone whimpered.

It was that sound that snapped Hades out of his fear-driven haze, what was he doing? Three gods stood cowering under the gaze of a single man! He shook the fear from his mind and with a mental nudge he stirred Thanatos and Persephone to do the same, with a growl he clapped his hands together and the skeletons that had been slain by the explosion were standing again, he snapped his fingers and all of his minions surrounded the rider and his horse. A cocky grin appeared on Hades face as his godly wife and servant moved to stand by his side. "What living being dares to enter the underworld? Leave or die and be cursed with eternal torture!" The skeleton raised their weapons. And Lord Hades allowed his grin to widen. He was a god! No mere human would dare fight him, let alone ever win.

His smile faltered as the riders low laughter filled the room.

(Lidonis partial POV)

Lidonis was enjoying himself immensely. The Death Chargers presence was clearly a frightening one to add to his own and everyone in the room was clearly intimidated by him. He was surprised at first about the level of control the tall man in strange robes had over the skeletons in the room, but he was no better than Kel'Thuzad in that regard. However there was a certain aura of power that the three humans in the room held, and it intrigued Lidonis greatly. He decided with a mental nod that he would spare them for now. Then the man in the strange robes had to ruin his fun by bucking up. Now Lidonis was surrounded by skeletons and the man was being cocky. Then he heard that word again. Living. How annoying is that? And then the man threatened to kill him.

Okay. Ill bite. This will be fun, now's when I get to start acting like an actual Death Lord. I started laughing. Which clearly unnerved the man. "You dare to accuse me of living? It was not my intention to enter your underworld, mortal, I merely selected the most interesting gateway and was transported here. And then you dared to threaten me when I have yet to raise my blade, do your truly wish to trifle with the lord of death?" The man shook in indignation but before he could respond Lidonis swung from the back of his steed and stood beside it. He placed his right hand on the side of the Death Charger and it burst into blue flames. The mighty horse reared back and gave one last war cry before all that remained was a small blue flame suspended in midair the flame flew towards Lidonis's hand and was absorbed into it. More specifically, the flame was absorbed into the runes tattooed on to the back of Lidonis's right hand that allowed him to summon the beast. A second set of summoning runes were tattooed on the back of his left hand which allowed him to summon Sindragosa in a storm of frost and frigid wind, however, Lidonis reframed from using those as it took a large amount of energy from him. Lidonis idly wondered if he could summon Sindragosa more easily now that his power had increased so much. The man in front of him seemed shocked at Lidonis's actions, before his shock turned into outrage.

"What is this gateway you speak of? How dare you address me as a mortal!? I am Hades, I am the god of the underworld! Ruler of the afterlife! And how dare you claim to be the lord of death when the god of death himself stands not ten paces away from you!"

At this Lidonis mentally cocked his head, gods? Some looked upon father as a god. Albeit an evil and vengeful one. He couldn't help but wonder if they were strong enough to beat him. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the man that "Hades" addressed as the "God of Death" walked close to Lidonis to where they were almost face to face. Lidonis did a quick mental scan and saw that the man did hold great power, and power over death at that. A hungering flame erupted in Lidonis's gut, he wanted that power. And almost as if in response to his desire the handles of his runeblades warmed slightly. Lidonis smirked under his hood. He could take that power, make it his own, and easily so. He could absorb the strength of a god. And he could literally become death. His father's voice spoke in his head. "Claim your first soul of this world Lidonis." Lidonis smiled, "Yes." He exited his thoughts and spoke aloud, his gaze boring directly into the god of deaths eyes. "You are the god of death?" he saw a flash of fear flit across the gods eyes as he looked into Lidonis's own.

The so called god began to shake violently. "Yes."

Lidonis's eyes narrowed. "Are you immortal?"

As though the very thought gave him solace, the god stood straighter. "Yes."

"We shall see." Before anyone could react Lidonis was already in motion. He slammed his heel into the ground and his blood boil sent everyone in the room to their knees, a second blood boil caught them in the chest and sent them flying backwards. He spun around and sent a wave of frost at the skeletons behind them, each of them freezing solid before Lidonis willed the ice, and its inhabitants, to explode. Turning back around he thrust his left hand forward still holding his sword, and a large black tendril of energy shot out and wrapped itself around the gods throat and ripped him off of his feet, shooting towards Lidonis, Only to be met by the blade he held in that hand. The god of deaths eyes widened as he saw the blade that had torn through his heart, and when the runes on the blade flashed black he began screaming.

(Hades partial POV)

Blood…

When the Riders blade pierced Thanatos' chest, blood fell and landed on the ground. Not golden ichor, but blood, it was as though the very touch of the blade rendered him mortal. And then the god of death began to scream. The Rider clicked his tongue impatiently and a tendril of black energy shot into the gods throat and his screams were quieted, silence reigned in the room as the god of death convulsed violently on the Rider's blade. Hades trembled with fear as he sensed the god's power, his immortal soul, being absorbed into the blade, and transferred into the rider. After a minute of silent screams Thanatos' body slumped and slid off of the blade, Hades stared in shock as he looked into the former gods unseeing eyes.

Death, was dead…

No, Hades thought as he looked up at the rider, who stood tall above the slain god's body. Death is not dead, Death simply has a new wielder, he reached out and sensed that Thanatos' essence had bound itself to the Rider. He had slain a god, and stolen his powers from him as he did so. The Rider had just made himself a god. He was broken from his chain of thought by the Riders sudden movement, and it took all of his willpower not to faint when he found himself on the business end of one of the Rider's blades, the other pointed to Persephone.

"How about we start over," the rider drawled slowly in that voice of sharpened ice. "I, am the lord of death. And not even a god is safe from my wrath. Should you attempt battle with me I will claim your soul and steal your power for my own. I generally don't like to kill women, so I suggest you submit."

He growled, "Now." And the last word was spoken as though the word itself was sentient and Hades who had been scrambling to rise a moment before immediately fell to his knees and bowed his head in submission. Hades saw his wife do the same and fear for her quickly flowed through his mind. "I do not want your wife, Lord Hades, I will spare you from that much. As you have submitted yourselves to me you will now be bound by my rule, your souls belong to me, and I will treat you well as long as you are obedient, and I shall allow you to live. Is that acceptable, or shall we end things here, God of the underworld?" The rider intoned the runes on both of his blades flashing black again dangerously. Hades sighed in dismay as he knew he had no other choice. "Yes Lord of Death, that is acceptable." The Lord of Deaths unearthly eyes flashed brightly and both Hades and Persephone cried out in pain and clutched their left arm. The pain subsided and Hades pulled up his sleeve to look at his arm, finding a strange rune burned into his flesh, a quick glance at his wife showed she was inspecting an identical rune. He looked confused up at the Lord of Death, who laughed at his expression before speaking "That rune is my insurance of your loyalty, it binds your soul to me, meaning you must obey my commands, the rune will force you to do so if you attempt to deny me, and should you attempt to betray me you would feel excruciating pain, and it would alert me immediately. Also should you betray me anyways, that rune gives me the ability to reap your soul with a simple thought. Now, as I am your new master I shall be addressed as such, and seeing as how Master Lord of Death is a mouthful I will allow you to call me by my name," Hades watched as his new lord removed his hood, showing a surprisingly young face with regal features and snow white hair. "Lidonis. Now, take me to whoever runs this world." Hades and Persephone bowed their heads and spoke together "Yes, Master Lidonis." A single glance in the young man's eyes told hades precisely what he was thinking, and the look of joy in his eyes spoke so loudly hades could almost hear the boy's thoughts. "Oh, this is going to be fun"

(Nyx partial POV)

Nyx was giddy with joy. She had sensed her destined one the moment he appeared in this world, and she already felt unbelievable amounts of love for the powerful man. But rather than race into Hades throne room and throw herself into his arms as she wished, she knew that to interrupt him might anger him, and that was the last thing she wanted. So instead like a good little goddess she decided to go to Olympus and prepare it for her loves arrival. She giggled to herself at the thought of making her destined one happy, and being able to stand by his side. She had waited for him since the dawn of all things. And he was finally here! Composing herself she eliminated the love-struck teen from her mindscape and took on the persona of the all-powerful daughter of chaos she is. As she shimmered into existence in the center or Olympus she took a moment to enjoy all of the gods reactions to her presence, Zeus fell out of his throne. Poseidon flinched. Hera paled. Hermes whimpered. Ares sank low into his throne and fingered his dagger. Hestia, sitting next to a small campfire, waved happily. Apollo looked frightened. Hephaestus looked as though he were about to run. Athena, boringly, didn't seemed fazed. And Artemis rushed from her throne to kneel in front of her. "Lady Nyx," Artemis said, "Welcome to Olympus." (AN: I'm not certain at all how it goes in the actual myths but from my interpretation. Nyx is the Protogenoi Goddess of the Night, Artemis is the goddess of the moon, and personally I would think that the moon would be loyal to the night. And so that's how I'm going to make it in this story, Artemis is extremely loyal Nyx, and therefore she will also be loyal to Lidonis. And before any questions are asked I'm not entirely sure whether I want to make this a Lidonis/Harem story, for now its Lidonis/Nyx. And if I do make it a Lidonis/Harem fic than Nyx will still be the main girl. Nyx is Lidonis's Queen of Darkness. Okay, yeah, thinking about it, I'll probably make Artemis like a form of concubine or something. Just to make it more interesting. And it will be with Nyx's consent, Lidonis may be a war-hardened, cold-blooded killer trying to take over the world, but he's not a cheater. He has morals, they're just a little darker than most. Spoilers :P Also, Nyx will have a very "love-struck teen girl" attitude towards Lidonis, IE: He can do no wrong, etc. and the reason for that is because she's been waiting literally FOREVER, to find her destined one. And probably thought he would never show up because of how long she's been waiting. And now all of a sudden "poof" there he is, I imagine you or I would probably act the same way.) "Thank you, Lady Artemis." Artemis nodded in acknowledgement and moved to stand behind Nyx. Zeus stood quickly, "Nyx! What are you doing here?" Nyx frowned slightly as she felt Thanatos' immortal presence fade away. Shaking her head she decided that he was simple collateral for standing in her destined ones way, and his death was simply a testament to her beloved's power. She fixed the king of the gods with a cold glare, making him flinch violently. "I, Zeus, am here to await my destined one. The true question is why are you still sitting upon that false throne of yours?" Zeus sputtered indignantly but wisely decided not to comment and risk angering the Protogenoi Goddess. Seeing this Nyx decided to rip into him a bit more. "The day will come Zeus, when you are groveling beneath the feet of another man, he shall seat himself upon your throne and snap your precious master bolt in two, I wonder what a god will do when faced with a foe who can make them mortal, I wonder what an immortal would do, when faced with certain death?" Zeus's face turned red with rage, and at the sight of Nyx's confidant smirk he almost got up and began shouting right then and there. Fortunately for him it was at this very moment that the doors of Olympus were blown open and an arctic chill swept over the room. Causing each and every Olympian to shudder violently, while Nyx, recognizing the dark aura that followed the cold wind into the room, smiled wide and turned to the door excitedly. Hades stepped into the room, looking frightened at the sight of Nyx, before glancing, three times as fearfully behind him and continuing to walk. Persephone followed him, and gave a slight curtsy at the sight of Nyx before moving to her husband's side. Zeus spoke through chattering teeth. "Brother, Persephone, What-?" he was cut off when the two gods ignored him completely and turned to the open doors, from the darkened halls, in strode a frightening sight. An unearthly warhorse, and a black armored rider who gave of an aura like death. (I really don't feel like describing the death charger and lidonis again. You know what they look like, from earlier or even the game. Imagine that. Everyone is scared again yada yada. I will describe lidonis through nyx's eyes, but not the horse.) Nyx's eyes widened briefly, it wasn't like death, it was death, she thought back to when she felt Thanatos die, his power stayed behind, and somehow it was absorbed into her destined one. She smiled. Things just got a lot more interesting. The rider dismounted and his steed was absorbed in blue flames before a single flickering fireball flew to the riders open hand and was absorbed into it. He pulled back his hood and Nyx gasped, behind those ethereal blue eyes was a handsome face with regal features. He stood 6 feet tall and had a muscled build under his armor. Nyx took a moment to inspect his armor, he had two long swords sheathed across his back, his open robe revealed a belt across his chest which held three ornate daggers, and sheathed on his belt across his waist were two wicked looking hand axes. His black plated armor was made of a strange metal that gave of a frightening aura, it was decorated with skulls and spikes, and was edged with silver. He stood tall in the throne room of the gods. And before anyone could react Hades and Persephone kneeled before him, shocking everyone in the room and causing Zeus to sputter madly once again.

Hades spoke, "Master Lidonis, welcome to Olympus, the palace of the gods, the beings who run this world."

Lidonis strode forward. "Olympians, I am the Lord of Death. And I have come bearing three options. Submit yourselves to me and live a long life, fight me and die, or run, so that we may cross blades another day. I have slain your god of death, and his power now resides in me. So do not think for a second that your so-called, immortality, will save you,"

A feral grin stretched across his face. "Because when faced with me, nothing can."

OMAKE: "-the beings who run this world." Lidonis strode forward, and quickly fell over onto the ground as an overly excited Nix tackled him swiftly. With his twin blades pinned beneath him and the uncertainty of having never been attacked in such a manner, Lidonis's panicked eyes quickly found his new slave, er… Subordinate, and he spoke desperately over the girlish screams of love and destiny. "Hades! Help me!"


End file.
